


The Punisher Oneshot’s

by avengstark



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: various Frank Castle one shots, feel free to send requests xwill attempt to do other characters if you’d like





	1. Punches

“I don’t know shit about this-“ You worked your jaw as you looked down at the sheathed blade you were turning in your hands. “You said you wanted to learn.” “I said I wanted to help save your ass-“ You sighed, and let your head fall as a low laugh rumbled from your chest. “There isn’t a difference, is there?” “N-“ “Rhetorical, Frank.” He was torn between smirking, or rolling his eyes at you, so he went with both. He sat down on the cot next to you, running a hand over the stubble growing along his jaw. “You sure about this?” He questioned, the playful demeanour suddenly gone. You swallowed before lifting your head to meet his gaze. You both doubted your capability, but you wouldn’t let him know that. “Yes, I am.” “Punch me.” “That is the most cliché shit I have ev-“ The punch was light so that you didn’t bite your tongue, but the look in Frank’s eyes was challenging. You refrained from wincing as you struck his recently wounded shoulder, jumping up from the cot in attempt to avoid the blow to come. As Frank pushed himself from the cot he swung his foot against your ankle, striking it with enough force to make the pain evident on your features, but you didn’t give up. The two of you continued to spar until the blade you possessed was no longer sheathed and you had the collar of his shirt bunched up in your free hand, the dull end of the blade pressed against the hollow of his throat. “You let me win.” You scowled, chest rising and falling at an uneven pace. “Really?” Frank challenged as he hit your elbow, the blade nicking his chin as you reacted, and before you knew it your arms were behind your back and the knife was resting against your own throat. “Momentarily.” You added, and Frank allowed himself to laugh as he felt you relax. “You did good.” He mumbled, lips brushing against the skin behind your ear. He let himself hold you for a moment, eyes closed, the blade hanging loosely. You debated taking advantage of the moment despite the rate at which your heart was pounding. 

A forced cough bounced off the walls of the room, seemingly echoing for a moment as your cheeks heated up. You opened your eyes and arched an eyebrow, looking around until Micro came into focus. “Morning sunshine.” You spoke, trying to keep a steady tone as you slowly pushed yourself from Frank, securing the blade’s position at your side. Frank licked his lips and let out a faintly audible sigh before pulling you back, “Lieberman, it’s about damn time. It’s been, what, twelve hours now?” “Fuck off.” Micro chuckled as he blindly flipped a bird in Frank’s direction, fumbling around in the cabinets for the tin of instant coffee. “Jackpot.” “I’ll take a cup.” “(Y/N), it’s two pm.” You turned towards Frank, his hands dropping to your side. “And? You’re exhausting.” The smirk dropped from your lips as his fingers began to dance around, laughter erupting from your lungs as you squirmed around and began to hit lightly against his chest. “FRANK!” You began to draw your knee up and he quickly stepped back, hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine.”


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Coffee, or back to bed?”

Franks eye’s were dark, so dark that they brought the midnight sky to mind. They seemed to gleam on certain occasions, the stars within them shining, weakly, but shining still. Currently they were glazed over, his pupils darting around as his jaw worked slightly, whispered mumbles joining together in something beyond coherent. He was sat in bed, the sheets pooled in his lap as he clawed at his skin, you were thankful his nails were dull. “Frank-“ you whispered softly, unsuccessfully attempting to get his attention. The strings in your heart were being pulled in multiple directions, threatening to ache. “It’s December 2nd.” You began, eyes roaming the room for a moment. You squinted, trying to decipher the blur of the numbers on the digital clock as your eyes adjusted. “4:23 in the morning, we’re on the sixth floor of a secluded apartment building. The door is locked. The blinds are drawn- you’re bleeding.” You threw the covers off before making your way to the bathroom, keeping your footsteps light. “It’s okay Frank, I’m just getting a rag.” You had a few disposable ones in a first aid kit you kept handy. “There we go.” You came back and sat next to Frank on the bed, placing your palm against his cheek. “Hey. Come on, look at me.” You insisted, applying a little bit of pressure with your thumb. His gaze flickered to you, and he blinked a few times as his body allowed itself to relax. “Shit, sweetheart sorry I w-“ “Frank-“ you interrupted, not allowing him to apologise for something he had no control over. You soaked the cloth in alcohol before dabbing at the wound Frank had opened, the stitches poking out of his skin. You decided to wrap the wound, instead of stitching it back up just for the night. Once you were done, you placed a kiss against the bandage resting on his arm before sitting back and looking at him. His gaze was fixated on the sheets, bundled around his fingertips as he kept his breathing steady. God fucking damn he hated nightmares. “Look at me.” Frank gave in, met with a small smile resting on your features. God, he didn’t deserve you. 

You leaned forward and placed a kiss on the dip of his nose, between his brows. “Coffee, or back to bed?” You asked. “You look exhausted, sweetheart.” A yawn rolled off of your tongue, confirming his accusations. “Nothing a little coffee won’t fix.” Frank didn’t know how to tell you just how much he appreciated you. “Come here.” He laid back in the bed and opened his arms, allowing his lips to stretch out in a lazy grin. You placed the medical supplies aside and crawled in next to him, running your thumb against a healing gash on his cheek before wrapping your arm around his waist. Your other arm rested between the two of you, your fingers curled near his chin. His eyes bore into yours, a little lighter now. “I love you, you know that?” He spoke, leaning to place a kiss against your forehead. “Hmm.. say that again?” Frank chuckled softly, pulling you closer and nuzzling his nose against your hair. He took note that your shampoo smelled nice. “I love you.” You replied. “I know.” Frank hummed, content laced in his tone. The nightmare threatened to break through the barrier you’d just helped him build. “Promise you won’t-“ “I’m not leaving Frank, I fucking promise you that.” “Good.” He mumbled, the rise and fall of his chest starting to slow. You traced patterns against the bare skin of his back as he ran his fingers through the hair behind your ear, and Frank was able to fall asleep, the nightmares kept at bay.


End file.
